Currently there are over two million boys ranging in age from 4 to 18 playing some form of youth baseball in this country. Another 1.3 million girls are currently playing some type of youth softball. Unfortunately, a significant number of these boys and girls do not know how to throw a baseball or softball properly. Not employing the correct mechanics in throwing a ball can, over time, create bad throwing habits which will affect a player's quality of play, as well as potentially cause physical injuries to their elbow, arm, and wrist.
The correct mechanics for throwing a ball are that when one draws back their arm, in preparing to throw the ball, the palm of their throwing hand should face behind them as should their thumb. This hand/thumb position is sometimes referred to as “pointing to the outfield”.
The present invention is directed to a teaching aid useful for teaching people of all ages and skill levels, but especially younger persons, how to throw a ball correctly. The teaching aid is made for anyone participating in (playing) baseball or softball. It has been developed to help boys and girls, young men and women, teenagers, and high school baseball or softball players develop and maintain the proper mechanics in throwing a ball. The invention provides a useful tool for parents and coaches (particularly pitching coaches), and anybody else wanting to teach or learn how to throw a ball correctly.